Midnight Skies
by ComplicatedMelody
Summary: I was in so much pain. I thought I was hallucinating when my girlfriend, Julia, appeared from what seemed like nothing. Before blacking out, she placed a bite of excrusiating pain and pure ecstacy on my neck. That was the last time I saw her 200 years ago
1. Chapter 1

-Eli G.-

I sat there for what seemed like forever in this endless class. I watched the teacher drone on and on about nothing. I let the music come through my headphones and drown out the voices of the people around me. How did I end up here cursed to re-live these teenage years for eternity. I still remember that fateful night that I was struck by that car. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was sure that I was dead. I was in so much pain; I thought I was hallucinating when my girlfriend, Julia, appeared from what seemed like nothing. Before I blacked out, she placed a bite of excruciating pain and pure ecstasy on my neck. I really don't remember what happened after that. That was the last time I ever saw Julia. That was almost 200 years ago.

-Clare E.-

School! I've never been so relieved to see the steps of Degrassi in all my life. Mom and dad are still arguing more than ever. I'm grateful for anything that gets me away from their constant bickering. I wish I had something to get my mind off my home life. I wish I had some type of an escape. I wish I wish I had someone to talk to. Alli was great and everything but she just didn't get it. Besides, I would never want to burden her with my problems. She has her own issues to deal with. Hiding her true self from her parents every day must be hard. At least she had Drew to confide in. I was happy for her but I don't know. There's just something about Drew that worries me. He gets angry really quickly and lacks self control. I know he'd never hurt her though physically. I thought about my life some more as I opened my locker and placed my books inside. I thought about how everything seems to fall apart all at once. First K.C cheats on me with my so-called best friend Jenna. And now my dad cheats on my mom. I'm through with guys and relationships. I honestly don't see the big deal. In my frustration, I slammed my locker door and walked off, bumping into someone. Ouch!

Clare E.-

Ouch! It felt like I'd run into a brick wall. As I bent down to pick up my fallen books, he leant down as well. I looked up to see who this person was that I'd bumped into. I found myself staring at a pair of piercing green eyes hiding behind pitch black bangs. He picked the rest of my things up off the ground and offered me a hand. I gladly accepted it as I stood back up. Although he was dressed in all black, he was still incredibly handsome. His eyes it felt as if I knew him. As if I met him before this little accident. Those eyes of his accompanied by that smirk were the best combination since peanut butter and jelly. He looked so mysterious and it was something about those eyes that kept drawing me back in. He gave me a quizzical look as I realized that I was staring.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry." Great Clare now is a great time to get nervous. He gave flashed that smirk and my cheeks suddenly got really warm.

"It's okay." He replied. Then I heard a familiar voice calling my name. He glanced over my shoulder and I turned around. I see Alli running towards me with outstretched arms. She basically crashed into me almost knocking me down.

"Clare Bear, I missed you!" She squealed. I cringed at the embarrassing nickname that she just yelled in front of the mysterious green eyed guy just now. I eventually hugged her back. I then turned back after hearing someone stifle a laugh unsuccessfully. I looked into the mysterious guy's face that still held a smirk.

"Clare Bear?" he asked. And now I'm blushing, thanks so much Alli.

"Please just Clare." I corrected feeling my cheeks get red hot.

"I'm Eli." He introduced. I smiled inwardly at the accomplishment of getting his name. Alli started to pull my arm directing me towards class.

"So I'll see you around?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess you will." He said before smirking and walking away. I'd never gotten so many butterflies around a guy before, not even K.C. Who was he?

Eli G.-

Who was she? More importantly, why didn't I sense her coming? I never miss anything! Nothing or no one can get by me or take me by surprise. I've been training my senses for the past 200 years. I started the day I found out Julia had turned me into the monster I am today. And yet, this girl was able to get close enough and bump me without me sensing her presence. She looked up at me with apologetic eyes. Those eyes those crystal blue eyes. Her eyes were the deepest shade of blue I'd ever seen. I know I've never met this girl before but those eyes seem so familiar. I've seen those eyes somewhere before. I noticed that we were still standing there staring at each other long after I'd helped her with her books.

"I-I'm so sorry." She stammered. I smirked in satisfaction knowing that I could make this girl nervous. I smelled the blood rise to her cheeks warming her face as she slightly blushed.

"It's okay." I said. I peeked over her shoulder after hearing someone yelling. I saw a small dark girl running towards me and Blue Eyes.

"Clare Bear, I missed you!" the dark girl exclaimed. She ran right into the arms of Blue Eyes. I felt the blood in spike to her cheeks as she blushed even harder this time. I tried holding back the laugh caught in my throat. What an interesting name?

"Clare Bear?" I smirked.

"Please just Clare." She blushed once more.

"I'm Eli." I introduced. The little dark girl started to pull her away towards a class. I assume their class. She turned back around for a second.

"So I'll see you around?" she asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess you will." I smirked and walked away. She tucked her curly auburn hair behind her ear and scurried off. I had to admit, she was gorgeous. But who is she?

-Clare E.-

We sat on our little bouncy balls that substituted as chairs. I listened as Alli went on and on about Drew. About how cute and sweet and perfect he is. As if hearing it every day wasn't enough already, she tells me on a daily basis. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her. I just don't want her to get hurt again. After the whole Johnny thing, she was completely heartbroken. Besides, Drew was a major player before he met Alli. Who's to say he might go back to his old ways? I really hope he doesn't. Drew is a great guy; there are just some things that worry me about him. He gets angry really quickly and lacks self control. But it's never towards Alli so why am I so worried? I tried to focus on my work for the rest of the hour but I couldn't. Those piercing green eyes kept creeping into my thoughts and totally grabbed all of my attention. Eli. As I thought about him some more I accidently let out a sigh of hopelessness.

"Are you even listening to me?" Alli asked.

"Of course not because your too busy thinking about that Goth kid." Alli added before I could explain. I hated how well she read me.

"No, I was not!" I lied, hoping she'd buy it.

"Oh, come on! You can't lie to me Clare so why try? Besides you're a terrible liar." She said, obviously not convinced.

"Ugh! Okay, I was thinking about him." I surrendered.

"I knew it! You like him! You like him!" she teased.

"I don't even know him! Now be quiet!" I tried to silence her.

"Well, all the more reason to get to know him!" Alli explained.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Clare he'd be a fool not to like you! Your pretty, smart, funny, nice, and amazing!" she complimented.

"Thanks Alli." Just then the bell rang.

"Okay, now let's go catch you a man!" We both left out of class giggling.

-Eli G.-

I finished my work right before the bell rang. I immediately made my way out of the class and headed towards my locker. I sighed knowing I had another class that stood in between me and "home sweet home". As I walked in the classroom the teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Dawes. She assigned me a seat in front of some red-headed girl with her head down. As I got closer, those curly cinnamon brown locks started to look really familiar. It wasn't until she looked up with those big blue eyes that I recognized her. How could I ever forget those eyes? She'd been on my mind constantly ever since our first crash encounter. I smirked as I heard the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Uh, h-hi Eli." She greeted nervously.

"Blue Eyes" I responded.

"Oh, my name is "

"Clare." I cut her off. Her cheeks grew even redder. She put her head back so that I couldn't see her blushing. Mrs. Dawes assigned partners and placed me and Blue Eyes, I mean Clare, together. Maybe this school year won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

-Clare E.-

Oh my god! I can't believe Eli has my English class. Maybe this school year won't be so bad after all. Why is he staring at me? Oh no! Here comes the blush again. And there goes that cute smirk of his. Maybe I should say something, if I remember how to speak.

"Uh, h-hi Eli." Real smooth Clare.

"Blue Eyes" He responded. Oh great! He doesn't even remember my name.

"Oh, my name is "

"Clare." he interrupted. I can't believe he remembers my name. I can't let him see me blush again. I put my head back down and pretended to write things in my notebook. He turned around as Mrs. Dawes assigned partners for the year.

"Clare, you will be partners with Mr. Goldsworthy." She continued. Whose last name is Goldsworthy? Just before I started to raise my hand and ask, Eli turned around again.

"I guess we're partners." He said cheerfully. Then he showed off the most dazzling smile, not smirk. I was stuck, literally. I forgot everything I was about to say. I don't know how this partnership is going to work out if I can focus on nothing but his face.

"I guess we are." I said trying not to sound how I felt inside. I was absolutely ecstatic! I remembered some advice Alli told me at lunch today. I can hear her now.

"Don't be so available Clare. Play hard to get! Act like you're not interested." She'd said to me.

"Do you want to grab something to eat and study afterwards?" He asked.

"Sure!" I suck at this.

-Eli G.-

"Do you want to grab something to eat and study afterwards?" I asked.

"Sure!" she squeaked. She put her head back down afterwards and muttered something under her breath. This was something I wasn't used to. I could read the minds of all of the people around me except her. She intrigued me, infuriated me, and attracted me. It was like nothing I'd ever come across before. I had to get to know her. Even though I couldn't read her mind her expressions were displayed all over her face. That was only the majority of the time. Sometimes I'd catch her in deep thought. I'd see the expression on her face go from calm to anger to sadness in a matter of minutes. Then before anyone else noticed she'd put on a smile for everyone else around her. She didn't know that I saw through her fa ade.

-Clare E.-

"Do you want to grab something to eat and study afterwards?" he asked.

"Sure!" I suck at this. I couldn't help but put my head down. I mumbled something incoherent under my breath. I was actually happy until I realized that this was my last hour. School was almost out for the day. Then I'd have to go home and listen to my parents argue again. Luckily I could just walk by without them noticing. Hopefully they won't notice I'm gone. I'm glad Eli's given me this distraction. I barely know him and yet I'm so grateful to him. I don't think I can put up with their bickering for much longer. Darcy says it's not as bad as I think but what does she know? She's a million miles away in Africa. She doesn't have to hear the yelling and the breaking of dishes being thrown around. I would give anything to just get away from it all. Just to be free of all the negative energy surrounding them. I wish they would work this thing out, if not for their sake do it for me. Why can't they understand that it's hurting me? Why can't they just love each other like before? Why can't they at least stop hating each other long enough to love me? I just don't understand. How could everything go so wrong? I just need to get out of here. I need to pull myself together at least until the bell rings. I can't let anyone see me cry. I just can't.

{RING!}

Perfect timing! I rushed out of class and to my locker to see Alli standing by.

"So do you want to come over my house? Have a girls' night just me and you!" She proposed.

"Sorry Alli I can't. I have a somewhere to be after school." I told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked disappointed.

"To The Dot, to study...With Eli!" I squeled. Oh god, I'm turning into her.

"You're kidding! Oh my god, I'm so jealous. He's known you for like 2 hours and asked you out already. I practically had to beg Drew to make us an official item, let alone go on a date with me."  
She expressed.

"Alli, it's not a date. We are just studying, Mrs. Dawes made us English partners. He just wanted to grab a bite to eat and study." I quoted him.

"Those were his words or yours?"

"Those were his exact words Alli. Besides, why does it matter?"

"Because it just does Clare. So young and naiive, but it's a good thing you have me." She said confidently. We walked out the building together as she hooked arm onto mines and then spotted Eli. He was leaning against what looked like an all-black Hearse. It had a skull in the back window that he was leaning on. He had a comic book in his hands and headphones on his ears. Alli pratically pushed me into him after gawking at his choice of car. Well, I give him points for originality. I tapped his shoulder and he peaked up at me through his dark,  
chocolate brown bangs. Those green eyes! Its like they get deeper by the second. Like getting lost in a thick rainforest for what feels like days, but its only been a few seconds. He took off the headphones and closed the comic he was reading.

"So, Blue Eyes, ready to go?" He asked. I'm really starting to like this new nickname.

"Yeah, sure." I smile as he opens the passenger side door for me. I slide in and he makes his way to the driver's seat. Then we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I Finally Found Out Where I'm Going With This Story &nd I Think/Hope You Like It.! Right Now I'm Just Figuring Out How I'm Going To Work Everything Into The Story., I Don't Want It To Feel Rushed But I Don't Want It All Slow &nd Boring., Sooooo...Yeah Enjoy.!

-Eli's P.O.V

The drive to The Dot was relatively comfortable. She asked questions and I answered. Common questions like my age, previous school, and how my first day was going so far. She was easy to talk to. So easy in fact, that I was almost afraid that I'd slip and tell her my whole life story. Her big blue eyes intrigued me. They projected a false sense of happiness but if you were to look deeper, you'd see the hidden sadness beneath the oceans of blue.

She wasn't completely outspoken but she never held her tongue for anyone. She was shy, and yet she exuded confidence. She was very peculiar. I have never met someone like her in all of my existence. I must learn everything I can about her. I can't help but think that I've seen those eyes somewhere before. Maybe in a previous life but that would be impossible, she wasn't even conceived until many years later. This Clare Edwards has extremely peaked my interest. She is very...Admirable.

She's also very beautiful. Not in the current way of skimpy, barely-there clothes,  
but in an old-fashioned way. She wore light make-up and conservative clothing. I couldn't help but notice the ring she wore everyday faithfully.  
Inscribed in it, "True Hearts Wait", I believe it was. She was saving her virtue until marriage. She was truely unlike her peers in this manner. This only intrigued me more. It was as though she was born in the wrong era.  
They way she presented herself, her incredibly advanced speech, all made her seem as though she was born a couple centuries late.

I became infatuated with this girl in just a few short months. It wasn't until she came to me crying one afternoon that I knew I had fallen for her. She cried on my doorstep and fell into my arms once I opened the door. I didn't know what was wrong but I felt angry that someone would ever dare to hurt Clare. I calmed myself and asked her for an explanation as to why she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I just can't bear to listen to my parents argue anymore." She confessed.

"Clare, it will get better with time. They will either work it out or, worse case scenario, divorce." I said honestly.

"Either would suffice, so long as the fighting stops." She replied.

"No matter what, I'm always here for you." We now resided on the living room couch.  
She curled into my side as I placed my arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Eli. You now all my secrets and I trust you."  
She smiled sweetly. My whole body warmed against her touch. Then I felt a bit guilty. I know all her secrets and yet, she knows nothing about me. She trusts me with every bit of her, surely I can trust her as well.

"Clare..." I began.

"Yes?"

"...I have to tell you something." She looked at me with those innocent eyes of hers and encouraged me to go on.

"I'm not like other guys, or people in general."

"Wow, shocker." She joked which made me laugh.

"No, I mean I'm from a different time. I was born in the early 1800's. I know, I sound like I've had a mental break down. But it's true." I said.

"I believe you. I trust you wouldn't lie to me." She smiled sweetly.

"You told me everything about you so it's about time I tell you about me."  
She nodded and listened intently.

"I was in love when I was alive. Julia. Although I haven't seen her in a long time, I know she's near. She's waiting, watching, making sure I'm as unhappy as her. While we were alive, we were in love. One night we got into a huge argument and she left. She went out into the night, got mugged and stabbed. She bled out on a dirty alley way, scared and alone. She was found by a vampire that was just passing by. He turned her to keep her from dying. She wasn't allowed to see me while I was still alive. That didn't keep her from constantly watching over me though.

One night, I'd gotten into a drunkenbar brawl. After being tossed out, the men that I got into the altercation with found me. They jumped me and beat me passed recognition. As I lay there, in the dirty alley way, I thought "This must be how Julia felt. Alone, scared, crying out for help." Then she appeared and I thought I was hallucinating. She saw that I was dying and she turned me. I was so happy to be able to restart our life together but she wasn't. She didn't want anything to do with me. She blamed me for her death. She said it was my fault that she was how she was.  
She didn't want to be like this, a monster living off blood. Doomed to live a lonely existence for eternity. So she left me and just like that, my whole reason for being was gone."

"Oh Eli, I'm so sorry." She said sincerely.

"I thought that would be that last time I ever saw her. About a 100 years after that, I met someone. Clara. She was smart, funny, strong-willed, and the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. She was mortal. I told her everything, about me being immortal. She was kind,  
patient, and understanding. I cared for her deeply."

"What happened?" She asked genuinely intrigued by my story.

"Julia killed her. " Clare gasped and her eyes watered.

"Well that's what Julia told me. She said she killed her because I didn't deserve to be happy."

"Did she really kill her?" Her voice wavering.

"I found out much too late that she was alive. Once I found her, she was happily married,  
with kids, and grandchildren. Julia threatened her, sent her off and told her to never come back. Or she wouldn't spare her life. I hadn't seen Julia since then and I let Clara go a long time ago. Maybe Julia's right, maybe I don't deserve to be happy."

"No Eli, don't say that! You deserve all the happiness in the world after everything you've been through. You are the nicest guy ever and Julia didn't deserve you."

"Thanks Clare."

"Eli, you are the sweetest, funniest guy I've ever known and...I can't stop thinking about you. Your my best friend but I'd give anything to be more than that. I'm hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you Elijah Goldsworthy. So, are you willing to take another shot at love?"

Author's Note: I know I changed the death of Eli but come on, it was 200 years ago.  
I doubt he'd get hit by a car 200 years ago. But Yeah Big Twist You Guys.! I Hope You Like/Love It.! If Not Then Tell Me Why In A Review.! Thanks Guys.!


End file.
